Feedback
Feedback is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Conductoid from the planet Teslavorr. Appearance 11 year old Feedback has a black and white color scheme similar to Buzzshock. Feedback has one green eye in the middle of his head. He has two antennae and a tail that feature plugs on their tips that allows him to draw energy to himself. He has four fingers on each hand with similar plugs on the tip of each finger. Feedback has only two front toes. 16 year old Feedback looks similar to his 11 year old self, except that he is more muscular with gold battery bolts on his shoulders, arms and hips. He also has a black and green color scheme comparable to Diamondhead's shirt. His antennae are noticeably longer than when he was eleven. The round plugs on his fingers are now square. Feedback wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Feedback absorb.png|Energy Absorption Feedback blast.png|Electric Energy Blasts Fast Feedback.png|Enhanced Speed Flying Feedback.png|Flight feedback plugs in.png|Feedback's stretch Trouble Helix (138).png|Feedback's enhanced strength. Feedback has the ability to absorb and redirect any kind of energy, including mana. This ability is refined to the point that Feedback can redirect energy at near-point-blank range. He absorbs energy through the conductors on his antennae, tail, and fingers. Feedback can use stored energy to generate electrical charges, which can be used as ranged attacks or to empower his punches. Feedback can also fire energy balls by joining his fingers. Feedback has enhanced agility and jumping abilities. As seen in Showdown: Part 1, Feedback can run quickly on power lines. Feedback has enhanced strength, as shown in Trouble Helix when he punched a boulder apart with ease. Feedback can fly by projecting energy behind him like a jet engine. Feedback is also able to stretch the plugs on his head, hips, and hands for more range. Feedback can "smell" radio signals by using his antennae. Weaknesses Feedback needs to absorb energy from time to time to fight, because the energy contained within him will deplete with use. History Omniverse By 11 year old Ben *Feedback first appeared in The More Things Change: Part 1, **when Feedback defeated Malware. *In A Jolt from the Past, **Feedback battled the Megawhatts. *In Trouble Helix, **Feedback battled Malware. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, **Feedback battled Phil as Terroranchula. *In Malefactor, **Feedback defeated Malware, but Malware had a plan running in the background. *In Showdown: Part 1, **Feedback stopped the Violet Offenders, somehow stopped a fire, and practiced his powers. **He was used a fourth time to try to stop Malware, but Malware removed him from the Omnitrix and destroyed him. By 16 year old Ben * In Store 23, **Feedback battled Liam. *In Showdown: Part 2, **Ben unlocked Feedback again for forgiveness and destroyed Malware for good. *In T.G.I.S., **Feedback absorbed the energy back from Argost. *In A Fistful of Brains, **Feedback defeated Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. *In Max's Monster, **Feedback fought, then drained Phil of his energy. *In Rad Monster Party, **Feedback battled Zs'Skayr. *In Weapon XI: Part 1, **Feedback battled the Rooters. *In Clyde Five, **Feedback sensed the radio waves of Liam's remote control. *In Breakpoint, **Feedback chased Fistrick. *In Vreedlemania, **Feedback battled the Pretty Boys. *In Let's Do the Time War Again, ** Feedback battled Subdora and chased the Time Beast. *In The Most Dangerous Game Show, **Feedback was going to battle Charles Zenith, but was de-transformed by him. *In A New Dawn, **Feedback absorbed the energy released by Maltruant's Anihilaarg and defeated him. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse By 11 year old Ben *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''A Jolt from the Past'' *''Trouble Helix'' *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' *''Malefactor'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' (x4) *''Max's Monster'' (cameo) By 16 year old Ben *''Store 23'' (first appearance by 16 year old Ben) *''Showdown: Part 2'' *''T.G.I.S.'' *''A Fistful of Brains (intended alien was Way Big) *Max's Monster'' *''Rad Monster Party'' *''Weapon XI: Part 1'' *''Clyde Five'' *''Breakpoint'' (intended alien was Fasttrack) *''Vreedlemania'' *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' (cameo) *''A New Dawn'' (x2) Comics By 16 year old Ben *Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War! (Issue 2, Issue 3, Issue 4, Issue 5) Online Games *Ben 10 Omniverse: Alien Unlock *Ben 10: Game Creator *Wrath of Psychobos *Duel of the Duplicates *Ben 10: Slammers Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse *Feedback is a playable alien character in the game (by 11-year-old Ben only). Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Feedback is a playable alien character in the game (only on 3DS). Naming and Translations Toys *4" Feedback *Mini Figure Gravattack and Feedback *Feedback and Translucent Gravattack *Feedback (Build a Figure) *Feedback (Wind Up Figure) *2 Inch Mini Figure Feedback *Alien Creation Figures Feedback and Shocksquatch *Feedback (DNA Alien Figure) *Feedback Omnikit Figure *4" Translucent Feedback *4" 16 year old Feedback Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Ben unlocked Feedback some time after Destroy All Aliens. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, it is mentioned in the flashback by a conversation between Gwen and Ben that he never gets tired of using Feedback. *Ben 23 had originally named Feedback as "Plug-Man", but later changed it due to liking the name "Feedback" better. *It is revealed in Showdown: Part 1 that Feedback was 11 year old Ben's favorite and most used alien. But he used Feedback a lot, and he became addicted to him, until Feedback was later removed and destroyed by Malware. Due to a failsafe, the original Omnitrix would not accept any new Conductoid DNA. But in Showdown: Part 2, 16 year old Ben regained Feedback after he was pulled into a gigantic Malware. *Whenever Feedback speaks, an electrical sound is heard. *In FusionFall Heroes, it is shown that he has a pupil, even though he doesn't have any in the show. Also his eye is yellow. *Feedback's enhanced speed, which was shown in Showdown: Part 1, is similar to the "Induction Grind" power of Cole McGrath in the video game franchise inFamous. *He is replaced by Snare-oh in the opening intro of Arc 5/Season 5. *Feedback is the first new alien transformation to appear in Omniverse. *Feedback is the last transformation used in Omniverse. *Feedback was designed by Dave Johnson, the art director of the Original Series. *According to Yuri Lowenthal, Feedback has that heroic voice that he always wanted for himself. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Males